Users may interact online with each other via multi-user applications for Internet-based social networks. Users may suffer a reduced quality of user experience if the server system providing them an application service is overloaded. Server systems may distribute the computational load associated with providing application services to users across a plurality of server computers to attempt improving user experience quality.